The End Of The World ! (Not really)
by luvme123
Summary: Alfie thinks the world is actualy happening,and throws a party to celebrate his last days on earth.But when Renne comes,will she help get Alfie off his back?Alfie/OC relationship.*


**Hey!Well,in honor of the end of the Myan calendar,I decided to make a One-Shot for the end of the world!I was just gonna add a chapter into my second generation fic,but If I do,I'll never get to the new mystery!So here it is..**

**I don't own H.o.A.**

The day I have dreaded for a long time has finaly the day of a french test,worth half our grade,that was last week,but the end of the normal people,they would just mess around with it,but the sibunA's and I believed 'd been getting odd messages from a mysterious R.Z.,saying thet he'll see us at the end of the 'd already made sure it wasn't Rufus,it wasn't,and were worried.

I was just going about a normal free day,since we all got off for the "Special" ,while in the midst of putting a bucket of eggs on-top of Victor's ofice door,I get an idea.

"Guys!Let's have a party!"I yell from the hall,Victor opens the door,causing me to fall off the ladder,and onto the hallways floor.**(In other words,he fell off the ladder,over the railing by the office,and on the hall way floor)**Since I had the eggs still,I was covered head-to-toe with egg youlks and egg whites,and the some reason,one eggdidn't it didn't crack...Then it's my survival partner!Oh yeah!

**Two hours later**

Finnaly!The hour of the party!Woohoo!I still have my egg too...I hope Amber doesn't make me ditch it because it doesn't match her bad it's her last outfit.**(A/N;I did NOT mean to make it seem like he was going to kill Ambs,Did NOT!)**I'm gonna miss everyone should make plans in the after life.

"Alfie,why are we haveing a party for the 'end of the world as we know it'?"Nina asks,mocking a british accent.

"_Because..._We have to celebrate the last day wee'll see eachother!"I reply in a "Duh" scoffs and walks up to me.

"What a...creative way to throw a party...Thanks beau!"Amber exclaims,before ruching on,"But if it really _is_ the end of the world,I'm breaking up with you."

"What!?"

"Who knows what you want to do with your girlfriend at the end of the world!You're crazy!"

"True..."Jeromr walks up to the stereo,whacks it,and yells,"Let's get this party started!"So about ten minutes while we're partying,We hear the door open and tells Mara to go in the kitchen as a figure walks in.

"Hi!My name is Renne Zeldman/Roddenmaar.I'm Victors Niece."The beautiful girl tells 's real pretty,With her brown honey blonde mix of hair,and those amber eyes,she's petit,about mara's size and shape,and I'm in like my love or Amber,but a special kind of has a slight german accent as-well...A foreigner...How kool!

"I'm Alfie,this is my mate Jerome,Nina,she's american,Fabian,Patricia,Eddie,who's also american,Amber,Mick,and Mara's in the you by any chance an Alien?"I spit .Did I say alien?Did I just seriously ask a pretty girl if she was an alien?She giggles.

"No,but that would be pretty sweet,"She laughs.I try my best not to burst out laughing as I turn to look at Eddie,who's mouthing,"Don't even think about it.."at 's too much to hold!I eventually burts out laughing,causeing Eddie to punching me repeateddly until I stop.

"Sorry you had to witness that..."I tell Renne later that night as we sit to talk.

"You know,it's almost mid-night,and then the Myans will mostlikely be told 'd you think the world was going to end?"She asks me.

"Very good question now dear,I wanted my girlfriend to break up with 's a controll freak,and thinks I'm 's controlling my life and I want her gone,but she won't allow me to break up with is a part-time sollution to that problem."I explain.

"Is your girlfirend Amber?"

"Yeah..."

"I see now."

"Yeah."

~"I have a full-time sollution to your problem."

"What is it?!"

"Well,you said she broke up with you earlie while we were ...This is it."I was about to ask her what was it,when her lips collide with mine.I kiss her back,I kiss those lips like this was our last moment on it could,so...

"Alfie and the new girl?"Eddie laughs,and it's MY turn to punch HIM.

* * *

**vewihdryhyhf*Alternate ending!* n jwl jbnwlhborhygbnxkhe hpgngipwepuuhe**

"Well here's a full-time solution."

"What is it?!"I ask,and with that she pulls of a mask,revealing an alien face.

"I'm invadeing earth!"She yells,and pulls out a button-pusher kisses me and presses the button,ultimately blowing up the earth with us still on it.

"AHHHHH!"I yell,bursting ...It was only a dream..Renne's voice fills the room:

"Or was it a dream Alfie?"UH-OH!

* * *

**We all needed a bit of humor,don't we?Well,happy pre-apocalyps!I'm gonna miss you guys when the Worlds hit by an impending meteor shower!(LOL,definately NOT!)Bye friends!**

**~liv**


End file.
